Anniversary Gift
by Glorious Burden
Summary: It's their anniversary and Syaoran treated her good. Now its Sakura's turn to treat him. VERY EXTREME LEMON WARNING. Worthwhile checking it! Made by me and a friend of mine. Read & Review please!


**Anniversary Gift**

_Hi guys, I'm back. This one was written by a friend who got inspired by my stories. Normally I do not make anymore CCS stories of this kind, but I thought I give my friend a chance for everyone to see his works. He's striving to be a fanfiction writer, but due to work, he can't make an account, so he leaves it to me to post this._

_Yeah, I know it's not original, and he seems to be ripping things off from my stories, but its fine. Forgive him if he has some writing errors here, he is a bit new on writing after all as he is writing stories of his own and me manage to correct what I can see._

_Oh yeah, I forgot, you got to know I also co-write this one, to make it exciting y'know._

**_Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or the original plot here. The original plot that started it all belongs to the one who wrote "I Know I Can Make You Beg." _**

Today is Syaoran and Sakura's 2nd anniversary (both are aged 17). From today Syaoran has been treating Sakura very well on their anniversary celebration by going on a date. But this one is no ordinary date, in their thoughts anyway. Throughout it all, Tomoyo has been secretly following them to tape the special day of the young couple. When all is done, they head back to the apartment where Syaoran is living. Tomoyo returns home, knowing she will leave the love birds in their world.

In the master bedroom, Syaoran starts to feel heavy drowsiness weighing on his eyelids. Turns out that Sakura had used the Sleeping card upon him. Syaoran fights the drowsiness as he widens is eyes trying to gain consciousness. Syaoran sat on the chair and had no choice but to fall asleep. Sakura sees Syaoran sleeping on the chair as she entered his master bedroom. This was all part of Sakura's plan. For tonight, she will be an ultimate anniversary gift he will ever have, in return for his good treats to her.

It was a good thing that, while he's dozing off, Sakura had everything in the master bedroom of her little wolf. Now it is nothing more than a sex chamber – cherry blossoms were scattered all over the floor (something Syaoran noticed as he entered the room before he got affected by the Sleep); sweet-scented candles were lit, illuminating up his bedroom; The door and windows were locked, with the latter's blinds closed.

The sleeping effect had only a long effect as he woke up by the aroma of the candles and roses. He was not bound by ropes, chains or cuffs. 'This is like last time', Syaoran said o himself, 'Except that I'm not bound. I think I know what Sakura wants to give me for our anniversary! But why didn't she bind me tonight?'

Then the angelic figure of Sakura appeared from the doorway. Her appeal was sizzling. She wore her school uniform and pink hi-heels. Syaoran widened his eyes on what she's wearing. Around her neck is a locket which Syaoran gave her in her 16th birthday; it has her and Syaoran's pictures attached with pearl beads and locked by a screwing lock. She was posing on the sofa like she was Cleopatra.

"Syaoran," Sakura called. "Ready your chair and sit down, for tonight, you're going to sex paradise!" "Oh, really?" Syaoran asked. "This time, since you treated me so good, it's your call, now." She answered.

"I get to command you?" "Yes Syaoran," Sakura replied in a seductive tone. Sakura's seductive tone aroused the little wolf. Tonight Syaoran will get to command Sakura; she knows what he wants, and he's about to get it now. Sakura stands up from the couch sexily.

She crashed her lips onto his for a deep and sensual kiss, their tongues clashing onto one another wildly as they exchanged moisture into each other's mouths. She breaks the kiss so he can sit down and be the audience.

Syaoran sat like an evil Chinese emperor thinking of his next plan for world conquest. Sakura had just put his PSP on the special PSP sound dock, which was one of the stuff he bought; she opened a playlist full of slow-tempo songs. Music was now playing from it provided that the PSP has full battery power, or uses its AC adapter/power charger.

"Ok Sakura, give me your gift to me!" Syaoran ordered. Sakura begins in a dance of a sexy move. She sways her hips as her hands moved around herself. She plasters herself on a pole standing on the center of an elevated platform, which Sakura had installed whenever the need of striptease is in Syaoran's mind. Sakura had a sly smile plastered in her face. Syaoran became suspicious of this; she was up to something.

Seeing Sakura's legs exposed from the dress bottom flying up, Syaoran commanded Sakura, "Sakura you may start by unzipping your uniform." But Sakura's hands were on her back. "No, no." Sakura stopped but continued dancing sexy. "Turn around," Syaoran commanded further and she did. "Do it slowly Sakura, as you dance into the beat. I know you want to strip yourself naked," Syaoran's tone on the last sentence was very sly. Sakura slowly unzipped her unform, then turned back to Syaoran and made him watch her slither it down as slow as any stripper can do as Syaoran kept saying, "Slowly, Sakura...I mean really slowly." The uniform along with the skirt fell on her feet. And she used one of her feet to hurl them on a random area of his bedroom.

Sakura's lingerie was beyond sexy; her bra had her top portion of her breasts exposed; they were bouncy too, still as ever; its cups had a lacy design on top and the main cup design was that of cherry blossom pink, one of Tomoyo's masterworks. Her black g-string was very small, as the strings exposed her soft ass, but her pussy was covered up quite well. Syaoran's eyes widened up further and his jaw dropped down upon seeing her extremely revealing lingerie.

'Damn! What extremely revealing lingerie!' Syaoran thought. 'This type of lingerie was etched into my mind all along! I can't resist it!' He starts to drool waterfalls as he sees Sakura dance to the beat of the slow-tempo songs. She might be a porn star if she keeps up with this. 'My God! What has she become?' Syaoran thought. 'Ah what the hell…Let's get on to business!' Syaoran stopped drooling as he sat down relaxed. "Ok Sakura, show me what you can do," Syaoran ordered her like he was the master.

Then Sakura took off her hi-heels and throws them on random places of his room. Now she's clad in her complete lingerie set. This covered her legs completely, thanks to the lacy garter belt worn around her slim sexy waist. Upon seeing them, Syaoran commanded, "Sakura, use me like that grinding pole. I want you to grind your stocking-covered legs onto my jeans-covered ones. I want that sensation again, Sakura."

Then Sakura gave what he wants first. She grinds her legs onto his, giving him an igniting sensation he longed for. Sweat was dripping from all over his body, and his member grew inside his jeans; but his rod could not grow further because of what he is wearing. "Ok Sakura, make those legs sexier by taking your stockings off completely! Oh, make it slowly" Syaoran commanded.

Sakura places her right leg onto his lap again. She unclips it from the belt and slowly and seductively she takes it off, exposing her sexy, creamy white and seductive leg fully. She applied the same action on the left leg. She throws both stockings on random places in their room. She also undoes her garter belt and threw it as well. Now she is in her bra and thong only. Syaoran starts to pant; the sensation finally caught up with him. Her entire appeal successfully seduced him.

Her dance moves are still ever so sexy as she plasters herself back onto the metal pole. Sakura fervently and joyously rubs herself to the metal stand. She holds the pole tight and imagines the pole as Syaoran as she makes love to him. She even licked the pole like it was an ice lollipop. At first steel tastes nothing, but when finding a clean one somewhere cold, she can taste cold steel.

25 minutes later she sits on Syaoran's lap. She grinds her butt all over it, Syaoran groaned into the sensation of being used as a stripper's pole. Sakura can feel his pant-covered manhood poking her. Syaoran starts to sweat a lot, reacting on how he is enjoying himself so damn much. 32 minutes passed and Sakura stood up and walked back to the pole.

Then, motivated by the lap dance Sakura gave him, Syaoran came up with another idea. "Sakura, take your bra off. I want to see how big and juicy your watermelons are…" He drooled wanting to see his lover naked. Sakura took the said garment in the same pace as she did on her dress – slowly and gently. She covered her mounds with one arm and used the other to spin the bra around, throwing it into a random area of his bedroom.

She uncovers her bouncy breasts. Syaoran drools waterfall and his eyes widened, thinking her breasts may burn his eyesight, a little blood leaks from his nose. Her mounds bounced to and fro moving along with her. She plasters herself back onto the pole on the platform and grinds her body on it, more especially the valley of her breasts. Sakura dances erotically while massaging her breasts for extra pleasure and to compress the pole. She again starts to grind her whole body on it, imagining the pole as Syaoran as she made love to him. She moaned softly as she closed her eyes to imagine the pole as her little wolf.

She sways and swerves her hips in many sexy moves she can think of, her hips thrusting back and forth. She then faces Syaoran, her back to the pole. There she sways and swerves her hips very sexily, her hands holding the pole behind her (just behind her head). Sakura then dances on the pole in various moves for 3 hours without taking a break. Her moves were sexy beyond Syaoran can comprehend. She dances like a pro stripper, satisfying Syaoran's ego.

Syaoran was getting tighter from down under, so he unzips his pants, exposing his long, hot and hard cock. Seeing his huge rod, Sakura approaches Syaoran, leaving the pole for a little while. "Ok Sakura, start sucking it," Syaoran ordered her. "But don't swallow my seeds if I come, you gotta use your timing right."

Instead, Sakura places the hard length on the valley between her breasts. She used her breasts to compress his member, making Syaoran thrust upwards. 'This feels better…' Syaoran thought, thrusting harder and laid his head back, moaning and panting. Sakura can see that Syaoran's member's tip is near her mouth; so she gave it some kitten licks for some added pleasure. Syaoran was enjoying this, but he could no longer hold on.

"Sa-SAKURAAA!" Syaoran screamed; loads of semen spews out like a dam giving way. It spilled onto Sakura's neck and chest, but Sakura wasn't done yet. She teases him by grinding her hardened nipples, one by one, on his cock, giving Syaoran a tickling pleasure. Afterwards Syaoran puts his manhood back inside his pants, with a little difficulty considering being so long and hard. Sakura giggled silently from his little action.

With her neck and chest covered and soaked in Syaoran's juices, Sakura plasters herself back onto the pole. She rubs her neck and chest and puts all his liquids sticking onto the pole. Then Sakura came up with another idea as she rubs her thong-covered pussy. She then places her back on the pole, her hand holding it behind her to hold her up while she dances while still rubbing her panty covered cunt, doing it for 29 minutes.

Then Sakura's free hand goes inside her thong and fondles with her private region. With her hand inside her thong, she places three fingers and begins pumping them back and forth. She moaned with her mouth open, facing Syaoran as she keeps on doing it. Syaoran can hear her sexy moans of his name, truly music to his ears. She pumped fast and hard under her remaining underwear as grinds her back and ass on the pole, with her other hand holding it so her legs would not collapse from the increasing pleasure, all while dancing erotically throughout. She sways her head each time she moans.

After 24 minutes of masturbating while dancing (takes time for her to cum since she still dances through it all, mind you), Sakura screams Syaoran's name. Her hand was out, covered in her own cum; she came on the night of their anniversary. She spreads it on the cum-covered pole. Now Sakura can lick the pole all over, making it "spick and span". She moans sexily every time she licks her own cum mixed with Syaoran's. Individually, they taste good, but when mixed together they taste better. Sakura plasters a wicked smile on her face, shocking Syaoran further, as she continues to licks and grinds her whole self the pole. Now she dances with her thong very, very wet, her wetness even went above her knee line.

Syaoran's PSP still has some songs left playing so she continues on dancing erotically (Just imagine Sakura being a stripper in a strip club!). So she kept dancing on the pole and even near him (as in directly in front of him). Sakura continued to dance erotically for 4 more hours, eventually reaching around 2 or 3 AM (they started around 7 PM, I guess). She dances with all her might, wanting to please Syaoran as much as possible.

"Sakura…" Syaoran called a little sudden. "I think I know what you wanted," Sakura replied seductively as she winks at him. She turned around and pulled her g-string down. "Happy anniversary, Syaoran," Sakura greeted seductively as she took off her last remaining garment down to the floor. Syaoran responds with blood leaking from his nose.

Sakura is now erotically dancing, with no clothes or a piece of lingerie. She just wants to give Syaoran what he wants for their anniversary; she wanted Syaoran to see her do erotic dancing while naked, for it really turned him on. Syaoran starts to pant heavily as his heartbeat went faster and his cock went a full erection of 7 inches, pouring out a small amount of cum on the tip, showing the desperate need to take Sakura away into wonderland.

Sakura lies down on the carpet with the yin-yang symbol and starts to masturbate again. She pumped three fingers into herself while pinching her nipples at the same time. She loved the way how she spreads her legs as wide as any girl should. She moans and screams Syaoran's name all over, truly music to Syaoran's ears, turning him on even further. His sexual arousal has gone beyond 100.

Minutes later, she came again. Her hand was covered in her semen as she licks her whole hand and sucks her fingers, moaning slyly each time she tasted it. Then she stood up and stepped all over the carpet while dancing, leaving the carpet full of her honey. She kept continuing dancing in many erotic and dirty ways as possible for 21 minutes…naked.

Soon, Syaoran's PSP's music playlist was over. Sakura was in mere-exhaustion as she panted. Syaoran applauded her for her performance. It was the best striptease ever, as he commented. He stood up and approached Sakura who is now seductively luring him to touch her. He turned off his PSP and lets it charge overnight, then he approached Sakura, held her by her waist and crashed his lips onto hers. After some minutes, they panted and needed air. Then Sakura pushes herself away from Syaoran and lay down on the bed. She again lured him sexily to the bed; from there Syaoran removes all his clothes. With a naked couple on the bed, and Syaoran on top, they are about to have some fun before calling it a day.

"Let's have a little foreplay before I can take you," Syaoran huskily recommended. Syaoran licks all over Sakura's body and Sakura enjoyed it so much being slathered in Syaoran's spit. After licking and kissing her all over, he looked at her face, caressing it and her hair, defining the true beauty of his cute angel.

After facing her, Syaoran lowers down her body and starts to lick her wet folds teasingly. Sakura howled and screamed in response, grabbing on to the sheets as tightly as she could as she gradually loses all her control. "Scream it, Sakura," Syaoran a mumbles while licking her clit. "Moan and scream my name again!" And she did, with a melodious voice. He kept devouring her womanhood and tastes her sweet nectar, which were also released from inside her. He loved how sweet her juices are, as he cannot let a single teeny drop to be wasted.

Sakura got very excited that she starts to pant non-stop. She wanted him to be inside of her right now, but she needs to do something before he can get into her.

Sakura used her remaining ounce of energy as she flipped over. She returned the favor of Syaoran licking her all over, now he is covered in her saliva. Then after licking his whole body like a sweet treat, Sakura faces his manhood and was surprised on the full erection it underwent. She begins licking the frontal sensitive lines and the tip like a kitten, giving Syaoran a small tingle down his spine. At the same time, Sakura plays with his balls using her free hand whilst the other was on his huge rod.

Then Sakura sucks the whole tip like a lollipop real hard; however it isn't enough for his satisfaction. So she sucked the whole length of 7 inches to satisfy him further. He screamed in response as he pulls his head back whilst lying down. Sakura plasters a wicked smile on her face as she thought devilishly, 'that's right my little wolf. Keep screaming. The more you scream the harder and faster I'll suck your manhood.' She really sucked the whole thing harder and faster. He was in heaven as he plastered onto his face the same thing as Sakura, satisfying his ego that she enjoys this way too much.

10 minutes have passed, and Syaoran screamed "SAKURA!" as his seeds shot into her mouth. This time she gets to gulp them all down to her throat. He tastes so good, she wanted more. But all she can think about is his thing in her. She wanted him so badly; right here and now. So she made Syaoran on top of her. "Syaoran …I…" Sakura began nervously. "What?" Syaoran asked now.

"I'm your ultimate gift, Syaoran. So please…take me…I love you more than anything…"

"I'll be happy to comply."

Syaoran pushes all his length into her. Sakura gasped in response, as Syaoran starts to thrust steadily, their moans filling up his master bedroom. Sakura compresses her legs onto Syaoran's waist so he can pump into her hard. His hands held her waist so he could not do a mishap. Sakura places his face on the valley of her big, juicy and bouncy hills; he kept licking it while Sakura embraces him tight. Syaoran a licks her chest and pumps into her harder. The bed was shaking now and neither one cared about it.

"Oh, Syaoran! Uhh! Violate me! Ooh! Ravage me! Aaah! Rape me! AAAAAAAHH!!" Sakura screamed as she thrusts her hips desperately onto his but she continued screaming, "Harder! Faster! Oooh! Syaoran! SYAORAN! AAAHH!"

Her screams drove Syaoran so mad, he pounds onto her madder. Who would've thought she would be this crazy over her lover? 'Maybe she had too much wet dreams about me,' Syaoran thought to himself. He went back on concentrating onto ramming into her as he loses all his control, as she lost hers.

Syaoran went back onto thrashing into her, and Sakura retaliating on him. "Syaoran! SYAORAN!!" her incoherent screams drove him further. "C'mon, Sakura! Scream my name!" Syaoran grunted out. "Yes Syaoran! I will do anything for you my love!" Sakura calls to him; Syaoran was pleased to hear that.

In 15 minutes they came. Their liquids spilled onto each other as Syaoran and Sakura screamed. "SCREAM IT, SAKURA!" "SYAORAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!"

She began panting fast and hard. However Syaoran, with a sly look on his face, was not done yet. "I'm not done with you yet my cherry blossom. That was just the beginning!" Syaoran said mischievously. Syaoran continues to slam into her but with his hands on her breasts, amping up the pleasure. She kept screaming Syaoran's name. 'Such music,' Syaoran thought.

"Now my cherry blossom, scream this as we come again, that you are mine for all time!" They reached their peak once again as Sakura screamed, "OH SYAORAN, YES! I AM YOURS!" but then she adds "FOREVER!"

Syaoran could not believe his ears. Then he asked loudly, "Really? Are you serious about that?" Sakura answers, "YES! I'm not just your love! I'm your angel slave! So please…I want more!"

Syaoran stands up and Sakura wrapped her legs tightly around his waist so she can cling on to him. He stood on the floor, puts her to the wall and started pumping her while standing (Any of you readers know about the standing sex position? Why not put that in your lemons?). Syaoran thrusts upward whilst Sakura thrusts back downwards. There they smash their lips into each other; they embrace each other to feel each other's warmth and scented sweat. Syaoran thrusts into her, and then he stopped as he came along with Sakura and both screamed into their kiss.

"Sakura, is what you answered before are true?" he asks to her gently as they broke their kiss temporarily to breathe in air. She responds with another deep kiss, initiating a tongue dueling. Syaoran's arousal is beyond maximum level as he decides to thrash onto Sakura on the stripper pole as she pleads for more of his cum into her.

Sakura held the pole behind her tight as Syaoran thrashes hard into her. He also held the pole tightly. Now they held hands tightly as her walls contracting tightly onto his cock. Syaoran kissed her as both kissed each other hard, large amounts of their spit going into their mouths. A few minutes have passed and they came. This time Sakura screamed something Syaoran didn't expect, "SYAORAN!! I'M YOUR SEX SLAVE!!"

Both were nearly tired so they used their remaining energy to thrash onto one another, this time in the bed. There they pumped, slam and ram into one another as they keep messing up the sheets that cover his bed. It was still shaking and again neither cared. They couldn't hold on much longer.

"Oh, Syaoran, I love you!" "I love you too Sakura!"

"Oh, Syaoran, I…I…can't hold it!" "Same here, Sakura…"

"AH, SYAORAAAAAAAAN!" "SAKURAAAAAAA!"

They came once again. Their strengths reduced to cinders as they panted wearingly. Syaoran collapses onto Sakura, still connected, and lay beside his love. "You're so good at dancing, you know that?" Syaoran says to her. "And you're such a wild animal hungry for sexual intercourse." Sakura commented to him.

"Sakura, seduce me when were alone, here in my bedroom or in yours. Then again, I need to avoid your brute brother!"

"Syaoran, anytime if either of us has the mood, I'm happy to do it again for you…"

They lay down to their sides, still connected, her breasts sandwiched in between his hard chest. Sakura gave Syaoran a very beautiful angelic smile that has him enchanted by it. Syaoran smiles back as he caresses her cheek with one hand, Sakura doing the same to him. Then they reach in for another kiss, both having a tongue lancing until they ran out of breath.

"Happy anniversary, my little wolf…"

"Happy anniversary too my cherry blossom. And thanks for this."

Sakura closes her eyes in order to get to dreamland as Syaoran closes his eyes to his slumber. Now they are drifting in dreamland as they dreamt of their place together.

**THE END**

_So was it good? How was my friend's writing? Give him a break from any errors or anything he had written here. Don't forget to see my other fics, especially my CCS lemons because I think they're really good. Till then. And no flames plz._


End file.
